


A Whole New World

by WangxianPrince



Series: Fox Komaeda [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, fox komaeda nagito, human hinata hajime, rated M only for the non-graphic suicide attempt, trigger warning for mentions of suicide attempts, trigger warning for suicide attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: Komaeda Nagito is ready to give up on life, but fate has other plans for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fox Komaeda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A Whole New World

Stormy grey clouds litter the sky, threatening a downpour at any moment, effectively hiding the sun from any wandering eyes. 

The dull, wet sand gives way underneath his feet as he hikes up the cliff and makes his way to the edge, peering over the cliff and into the water.

“This is finally it,” he breathes, “the day my life will finally come to an end.”

Komaeda looks up towards the sky and the first few droplets fall, hitting his face and dribbling down his chin. 

“It will all be over,” he says, “the people around me will no longer have to be miserable, being around my petty existence. It’s all over.”

He turns around with his back facing the edge of the water. 

Looking up at the sky once more, he says, “With this, everyone can finally be happy.” A small smile tugs his way onto his lips as a few stray tears fall, betraying him, “Everyone can finally be happy.”

With those last words, he closes his eyes and falls back, and it isn’t long before he meets the water, sinking in deeper and deeper. 

The need to breathe gets heavier with each passing moment, and his lungs threaten to give way, until finally, the depths of his consciousness begins to darken, freeing him from this despair at last, as he drifts off to never wake again. 

————————————————————————

His eyes flutter open, and he is quick to take in his surroundings. 

Trees scatter around the place, a gentle, cooling breeze passing through, making leaves flutter to the ground. One such leaf continues to float until it lands on his nose, and he sneezes, causing it to fall to the ground, mingling in many other leaves covering the dry dirt.

He can see the clear blue sky peering in from behind the many trees, not a cloud in sight. Which he finds odd—hadn’t it just rained? 

_Where am I, anyways?_

Then his gaze drifts downwards, landing on what appears to be two pure white paws, overlapping one another. He immediately jumps up, stiffening. Suddenly, he notices another thing strange.

_Has everything been this tall before?_

He scans his surroundings until his gaze lands upon quite a large pond, and he runs over. Looking in it, he allows a small frown to tug at his features as he eyes his reflection.

Looking back at him is a pure white, fluffy fox, with beady green eyes. 

_Since when have I become a fox…?_

Komaeda tilts his head, ever so confused. 

But then a figure appears before him. He has short, messy brown hair and green eyes, but more than that—he notices a pair of large fluffy wings attached to his back. 

Komaeda immediately startles, and his fur pristles as he lets out a growl. 

“No need to be afraid, little fox,” the guy gives him an amused smile.

“Am I dead?” Komaeda asks, “is this the after life?”

The guy shakes his head, “No, i’m afraid not, little fox. You have been given a second chance at life. So use it, to make amends.”

“As a fox?” Komaeda frowns, “How is anyone supposed to make amends as a fox?”

“You aren’t just a fox, you know,” the man offers a smile.

“What do you mean?” Komaeda growls, “And who are you, anyways?”

“I am Makoto Naegi,” the boy answers, “I am an Angel, and I have come by to help explain things, as you must be very confused.” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “What do you mean I’m not just a fox?”

“You are a special case,” Naegi tells him, “you have the ability to hold onto a human form as well. This is very rare. But then again, it’s also very rare for someone to be so lucky that they’re given a second chance without the gods even intervening.” 

“So you’re saying that I’m so unlucky that I couldn’t even die?” Komaeda scoffs, “I can’t even die.”

“Quite the contrary,” Naegi says, “this fox spirit was your guardian, and they gave their life so you could make amends. You weren’t ready to die yet.”

“Is this why I can see you?” Komaeda asks and Naegi nods, “Is this why I have the form of a fox?”

Naegi nods again.

“Why would they risk their life so that I can have a second chance at life?” Komaeda scoffs, “What if I just threw it all away instead?”

Naegi gives him a soft smile, “You can’t do that. If a spirit or god chooses to revive you, there is a time limit for when you can die next. After all, you don’t want them to just die in vain, do you?”

Komaeda growls, “How long?”

“A year,” Naegi tells him, “you won’t be able to do anything for a year. So try to make amends in your life, will you?”

_So I have to burden everyone for a whole year more. I really am pathetic, useless trash._

“What amends?” Komaeda asks, drooping down to the floor at last, “Everyone hates me. I don’t have anyone…”

“Lift your spirits up,” Naegi offers him a smile, “You won’t know if you don’t try, right? Have some hope.”

Komaeda looks away.

_Of course I already know I’m nothing but a burden. What’s the point of having this second chance?_

Naegi seems to ponder something for a moment before he says, “It looks like I'm needed back with the other angels, but I'll keep in touch, yeah? Try not to freak out too much.” And with that, he disappears out of existence.

_Try not to freak out? What’s there to even freak out over?_

And just at that moment, he hears some arguing going on.

“I told you not to take all the nuts from my tree!”

His attention turns towards a stormy gray squirrel standing at the base, looking up at a beige furred squirrel sitting atop a branch, hands ready to shove a bunch of acorns into its mouth.

“We have to prepare for winter!” the gray squirrel says.

_Since when can I communicate with animals..?_

Komaeda walks over and gives a frown, “Is something the matter?”

“I—ahh!” the gray squirrel lets out a shriek, scurrying up the tree and hiding behind the beige squirrel.

“Wait, I’m not going to hurt you!” Komaeda cries out, “What if I introduced myself?”

The gray squirrel shouts from his hiding place, “How do we know we can even trust you, huh?!”

Komaeda ponders for a moment, “You don’t, but I’m not into eating squirrels.” 

The beige squirrel frowns, “What kind of fox doesn’t eat squirrel?” 

Komaeda looks away, “I know I’m not a very bright fox, but it’s because I wasn’t always one, you know? I…”

_What am I doing, expecting some squirrels to believe my story?_

Suddenly, Komaeda can feel something shift in him, and he is back as a human, with two fluffy ears sitting atop his head and a large fluffy tail swaying behind him.

_How am I supposed to face everyone if I’m not even fully human?_

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” the stormy gray squirrel says, scurrying back down the tree. “So you really have no desire to eat us? Can we really trust you?”

Komaeda nods, “It’s not much, but I can offer whatever protection you need when I visit this forest. Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. I’ll start. I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

The gray squirrel frowns, “I’m Red.” 

The beige squirrel shoves the acorns back into the hole in the tree and scurries down, “I’m Ari!” 

“Nice to meet you, Ari. Red.” 

Komaeda shifts back into a fox, but this time, the other two don’t run.

“Perhaps we shall introduce you to the forest,” Red says, “after all, you are now a part of our world.” 

“Perhaps you should,” Komaeda agrees.

 _What am I doing, accepting all of this so easily?_  
Ari grins, “Shall we get going? We can only introduce you to the smaller critters, though. We don’t want to get eaten. Though I suppose there’s a lazy ol’ bear you ought to meet as well. He only eats fish and honey, and he isn’t aggressive.” 

“That would be great.”

————————————————————————

The leaves gave way under their paws with little effort, giving a soft crunch as they tread through the forest, the scent of pine, dirt, and mildew hitting Komaeda’s nose. It was so dusty he could almost taste it. 

Finally, they stopped in a clearing. 

“Come on out, guys!” Ari says excitedly, “We have a new friend among us!”

With slow, careful steps, a little pure, fluffy white rabbit steps out from behind a bush, soon joined by two others. One of them has black spots all over white fur, and the right ear, left front paw, and right back leg and paw were completely black. The other rabbit was completely gray with a white tummy and white tail.

“A new friend?” the white bunny gives Komaeda a glance, taking a hesitant step forward.

“I am Komaeda Nagito,” he introduces himself, “I won’t harm you.”

“If Ari and Red trusts you…” she says, “I’m Rikki.” 

The black spotted bunny steps forward, “I’m Mila! And that’s my brother, Rami. We’re all siblings, actually.”

A raccoon makes its way out of the forward and walks up to Komaeda before giving a sniff. With a scowl on his face, he says, “You smell strange.”

Red frowns, “His circumstances are a little bit unusual, but you’ll have to trust us. He won’t harm you.”

The raccoon sits down, “That I am not worried about.”

“I’m—“

The raccoon cuts him off, “I know who you are. You just introduced yourself to the rabbits, I have ears.”

This raccoon really is something—

“I’m Peki,” the raccoon tells him, “remember it. I won’t tell you twice. Now I'm off.” They all watch as Peki heads into a different direction, before soon disappearing from sight completely.

“Don’t be too harsh on him,” Ari tells Komaeda, “He may seem cold, but he means well. He just wants to keep us all safe.”

Komaeda nods.

“Well that’s everyone here,” Red says, “let us introduce you to that bear, shall we?”

“No need to come find me!” a gruff voice says. They all turn their heads in the direction of the voice, and a large grizzly bear comes tumbling through. “Word around here travels fast. I came as soon as I heard we have a new pal in the forest!”

“I’m Komaeda Nagito,” Komaeda tells the bear, taking a small hesitant step backwards, his fur bristling a little.

_I never thought I’d be this close to a bear—_

“No need to be afraid, I won’t eat you!” the bear grins, “I’m Ramtaro. I only eat fish and honey. There’s quite a nice fishing hole in this forest! If you like, I can definitely show you!”

“Ah, uh, rain check on that?” Komaeda gives a hesitant smile.

“No problem!” Ramtaro says with a boisterous laugh, “I’m usually always around there. If you ever need me, Ari or Red can show you the way.”

“Yes, please, thank you,” Komaeda gives a genuine smile this time, “It was nice meeting you all, really. I hope it’s not rude, but may we continue this discussion later? There’s something I want to check.” 

“It’s no problem,” Ari and Red say at the same time. They all say their goodbyes, and soon, Komaeda is leaving, alone once again.

————————————————————————

Komaeda wasn’t quite sure what to expect when he arrived at his place. After all, how long has it been?

He had snuck in through a window he had left open, and his little fox body made it easy to slip in.

His bed was right as he left it—made and untouched. A choppy, faded out red and yellow patchwork blanket lies on top of three red pillows. Underneath were his same red plaid sheets.

Beside the bed lay a little nightstand made of redwood, and a cute little lamp lay on top, still on and shining brightly as ever.

_Did I forget to turn off the light before I left?_

Next to the lamp, his phone still sat there, plugged into the charger. He had planned to die, so he hadn’t seen the point in bringing his phone with him. 

On the opposite side of the wall was a small bookshelf, also made of redwood. Many books lined the shelves, sorted by subject, and then in alphabetical order by last name. A little black divider sat in between, separating each new subject.

Next to the bookshelf sat his desk, made of birchwood and stained a nice red tone, matching the chair in front of it. On top of the desk sat a bunch of books, and many unfinished homework sheets. 

_Oh, right, I forgot about university after all of this._

A thin layer of dust hung over everything, and it felt as if Komaeda hadn’t been here in years.

_Just how much time had passed?_

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared.

“So this is your room,” Naegi says with a grin, “have you adjusted, Komaeda?”

Komaeda gives him a deadpan stare, “How much time has passed before I awoke, exactly?” 

“Hm…” Naegi says with a frown, “About a month, I think? Your body, uh, needed time to readjust to the new condition, so you couldn’t wake up sooner. You needed to recharge.”

“Another question,” Komaeda says, and he wills himself to turn into his human form, but once again, ears and a large fluffy tail are present on him. “How am I supposed to live a normal human life with these appendages attached to my body?” 

Naegi frowns before reaching over to touch an ear, “I think they’re cute.”

Komaeda snarls, “Don’t touch me.”

“Hey, hey,” Naegi retracts his hand with a smile, “I’m only here to help, you know.” 

“Can you answer my question?” Komaeda tells him.

Naegi lets out a sigh, “You only need to wish for them not to be present. Try it. Close your eyes and take a few breaths, and imagine them disappearing from your body.”

Komaeda does as he’s told, and when he opens his eyes again, they are gone, and he can’t help the little sigh that escapes. 

“Thank you,” Komaeda tells him, “So a month has passed? What about school? My...friends? How am I supposed to make amends?”

“That’s for you to figure out,” Naegi gives him a soft smile, “I can’t do that for you, I’m only a mere Angel here to offer some guidance. Whether you make amends or not is entirely up to you. But some advice, Komaeda? You’ve been given a second chance at life, because the fox spirit knows something else lies deep within your heart, and you don’t want to die yet, not really. I would take this second chance.”

Komaeda looks away, a small frown tugging at his lips, and he’s suddenly aware of the fact he’s not wearing clothes. How did he not notice he was naked? How did he not notice it earlier, too, with the squirrels? Which reminds him of something.

As he grabs a pair of boxers from one of his dresser drawers and tugs them on, he asks, “Is it normal for me to be able to understand animals now, even in my human form?”

Naegi nods, “Yes, it is. After all, you are a fox now, yourself.”

“What if I were to... fall in love with someone?” Komaeda asks, “With a human, of course. It would be too weird if it were an animal. But how would that, uh…. how would this whole fox thing affect that?”

“That’s for you to find out,” Naegi says, “I can’t give you all the answers, or tell you what’s best for you. All I can do is guide you to taking this second chance, and be here to listen and help you sort through whatever issues may be going through your head.”

“Right,” Komaeda says, looking away as he puts on some pajama pants, “Well, thank you. If you don’t mind, I’m quite tired. I’ve had a really long day.”

“I don’t mind,” Naegi says, “I’ll take my leave now, then. I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you, okay?”

————————————————————————

The next morning, Komaeda wakes up with a yawn, and gives a quick stretch as he sits up in bed, glancing over to where his phone is still resting plugged in.

_I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to finally check the phone._

Reaching over, he grabs it, and to his surprise he has received a few texts from one person in particular.

 **Hinata:** Are you okay? You weren’t in school on Monday.

 **Hinata:** It’s been two weeks now...I tried visiting, but you wouldn’t answer. What’s going on?

 **Hinata:** Komaeda….We are all very worried. You’ve been gone three weeks now. We all miss you…

That was the last text Komaeda had received from the boy. A small sigh escapes his lips, a fond smile making its way onto his face.

_You were worried, huh? How unlike you, Hinata._

A long, hard moment passes, before Komaeda reaches out to tap out a response. 

**Komaeda:** I worried you? I’m sorry...Something came up. I had to leave.

_I can’t believe I've been gone an entire month. Hinata actually tried to visit me…...What would he have done if he knew what I had tried to do? Now I have these irreversible changes happening to me. I just didn’t want to be a burden anymore._

**Hinata:** Komaeda!! If it’s not too sudden, can I meet with you? I want to see you.

_Why does he want to meet with me?_

**Komaeda:** Yeah, that's fine. 

**Hinata:** Great! How about today at noon? My house.

Komaeda glances over at the time to see it is eleven. How sudden.

 **Komaeda:** Yeah, I can meet with you at noon. 

**Hinata:** Great, I’ll see you then!

With a fond smile, Komaeda tucks his phone away, and quickly begins getting ready before making his way over to Hinata’s house. Truthfully, the boy didn’t live too far from him, just down the road. 

————————————————————————

By the time Komaeda arrived at Hinata’s house, it was exactly noon. He stood outside the door, pondering something.

_Is it really okay for me to be here? I...I don’t want to be a burden to anyone anymore._

With a sigh, Komaeda knocks, and the door opens moments later. 

“Komaeda! You’re here!” Hinata exclaims, pausing to stare at the man before him. Komaeda takes a shaky gulp of air.

Hinata was quite a handsome man. He had short, brown hair, messy but combed to the best of his abilities, one stray strand of hair refusing to stay down, no matter how hard he tries. The color reminds Komaeda of chocolates, one of his favorite sweets. His eyes are a light, dull green, reminding him of the last green leaves to fall with the autumn wind, yet very comforting. Komaeda would be lying if he said he hasn’t had feelings for this man for almost as long as he’s known him. 

“I’m here,” Komaeda says, “is there a reason you wanted to meet with me?”

Hinata lets out a nervous laugh, one hand coming up to scratch the back of his head as he gives a hesitant smile, “I was just hoping we could catch up. You’ve disappeared for a month without a trace.” Finally, his little sweet corgi comes strolling in, before his eyes land on Komaeda.

He gives a few barks, “Komaeda’s here! Komaeda’s here!”

Hinata laughs, “Settle down, Nemaru. I know you missed him, too.”

“Come here, buddy,” Komaeda kneels in front of the dog before giving Nemaru some scratches behind his head.

_It is so weird being able to understand animal’s now._

Hinata leads Komaeda to a couch, and Nemaru hops up, settling himself right next to Komaeda.

“I will be right back, I just got to use the restroom,” Hinata says, heading off in a direction.

“You’ve been gone so long, I missed you!” Nemaru sniffs the air, “But you smell strange!”

Not being able to stop himself, Komaeda asks, “Strange?” 

Nemaru’s tail wags, “You can understand me now? How marvelous! I always wanted a friend I could talk to!”

Komaeda quickly looks in both directions. Sighing in relief that Hinata hasn’t returned yet, he says, “Shh, Hinata doesn’t know, and he can’t know. I have to keep it on the down low, okay?” Seeing the disappointment in Nemaru’s eyes, he says, “But I’ll visit you sometime, yeah? I can slip in through the doggy door while Hinata is asleep.”

_I feel like a stalker just saying that._

“Slip in?” Nemaru asks, “But you’re too big!” 

“You’ll see,” Komaeda says.

Nemaru’s eyes brightened, “Then can you come back tonight? Can you, can you?!”

“We’ll see what I can do,” Komaeda sighs. 

Hinata returns shortly after and sits on the other side of Komaeda. With a small, heavenly laugh, Hinata says, “You’ve stolen my dog again. He really does like you.”

Komaeda looks away, hair covering his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Hinata asks, “Why are you apologizing? My dog is allowed to like you. We both enjoy your company.”

At that, Komaeda looks back at Hinata and only sees honesty in his eyes, “You do?”

“Of course,” Hinata tells him, “uh, actually though, I was wondering. Where have you been this past month?”

_I can’t believe a month has even passed. It felt like no time had passed at all. I was supposed to be…dead._

“Something came up,” Komaeda tells him, “I had to go somewhere, and we didn’t have cell reception. I’m sorry, there was no time to tell you before I left.”

Hinata’s face fell, “Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad you are safe. We all are.”

“You mean... I'm not just burdening you all?” the words slip out of his mouth before he could even stop it, and he immediately looks away from whatever look Hinata must be giving him now. 

“Komaeda,” Hinata says, and slowly Komaeda turns to look at Hinata, but he only sees a blank expression on the man’s face, “Why do you think you were a burden to us?”

Komaeda takes a deep breath, “I...You guys are all so happy together, and I can’t ruin that with my bad luck. Lowly trash like me is nothing but a mere burden…”

Suddenly, he feels himself being pulled into a hug, “Komaeda, you aren’t a burden to us. You never have been, and you never will be. Please don’t talk so hard on yourself.” 

Just as Komaeda is about to relax into Hinata’s hold, a sickening feeling overtakes him. 

“I…I have to go, I’m sorry!” Komaeda immediately hurries out of the house and barely makes it down the street to his house when his whole body shifts into that of a fox. 

He lets out a growl of frustration. 

“Naegi! What is the meaning of this!” Komaeda yells before he begins pulling his clothes behind a bush, hiding them from view. He can’t get in through his front door, and he closed his window. Thankfully, a few moments later, Naegi appears in front of him, and Komaeda thumps his tail on the ground, revealing all of his irritation. 

“What is the matter?” Naegi asks. 

“I was just talking to Hinata and I suddenly felt sick, and then before long, I shifted into a full fox!” Komaeda exclaims.

“Oh,” Naegi frowns, “You can’t hold a full human form for long, anymore. It requires too much energy. Having your ears and tail out more often, at the very least, will help balance it out. You’re in your fox form now because you need to recharge.”

“Now Hinata thinks I walked out on him,” Komaeda claims, “How am I ever going to make amends like this?”

Naegi smiles, “Maybe just tell him you’re a fox? It’s not against the rules to tell loved ones your identity, you know.”

Komaeda jumps up at that, a shiver running down his spine, “I-It’s not like that!”

Naegi laughs, “I can see it in your whole demeanor that you love this boy.”

Komaeda looks away with a pouty expression and his ears drooping, “What do you even know about love, anyways?” 

“I have a boyfriend back home, you know,” Naegi smiles, “Byakuya Togami. That’s his name. He’s a bit of a stricter fella, but he means well. As you can imagine, at one point, there were plenty of misunderstandings, but eventually it worked out. I believe it can work out between you and this Hinata kid as well.” 

“What if he doesn’t like me back?” Komaeda asks.

_After all, how is there anyway someone as amazing as Hinata Hajime can possibly return my feelings?_

“You won’t know unless you try,” Naegi tells him, “Even if it doesn’t work out between you two, you’ll figure something out eventually. Why don’t you go back over there and see him?”

“Now?” Komaeda asks, “But I’m a fox! I can’t even shift back yet!” 

Naegi laughs, “The choice is yours, but most humans find foxes very cute.” With those final words, Naegi disappears, leaving Komaeda alone once more. 

————————————————————————

The sun finally set, and Komaeda still can’t shift back into a human. But he’s finally decided to take up Naegi’s advice.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this. What will I even do when I get there? This is...selfish of me._

He’s made his way to the front of Hinata’s house but has decided to turn back when he hears Nemaru’s familiar voice.

“A fox!” Nemaru sniffs the air and then his tone gets more excited, “No, you aren’t just any fox! You’re Komaeda! I recognize that scent!” 

Komaeda strolls over. “Hi, Nemaru.”

Nemaru wags his tail, “But how? How are you a fox?!”

“It’s a long, complicated story,” Komaeda tells him, “but it’s also the reason I can understand you now.” 

Nemaru wags his tail some more, “Come in, come in! Hinata will be pleased to see you!”

Komaeda lowers his head at that, his tail curling around his legs and ears drooping, “No, he won’t be. He won’t even recognize me like this.”

“Then let him meet you!” Nemaru says, “Pretty please?! I’ve always wanted a friend I can talk to!”

_How can I say no to that?_

Komaeda nods, “Alright, fine. I’ll go in with you, but I’m leaving if he doesn’t want me there.”

_And he most definitely won’t._

Slowly, they walk to the doggy door, and Nemaru enters first before Komaeda follows suit. Hinata is sitting on the couch, a frown on his face as he looks down at his phone. 

“Nemaru,” Hinata says and as he looks up, his gaze meets Komaeda’s, and his eyes widen. Nemaru growls, standing defensively in front of Komaeda, “Oh, you’ve made a friend. Don’t worry, Nemaru, I won’t kick him out.” 

Nemaru relaxes and hops up onto the couch. Komaeda sits in front of the couch, staring up at Hinata, too afraid to hop up there as well.

With a smile, Hinata pats the couch, “You can sit up here too.”

Komaeda hops up, and stares at Hinata’s empty lap.

_Could I allow myself to be closer to Hinata like this? Even if it’s just...as a fox? Isn’t this selfish of me?_

Slowly, hesitantly, Komaeda steps into Hinata’s lap, and the brunette looks down on him with widened eyes, quickly replaced with a soft expression and a gentle smile.

“You’re quite a friendly fox, aren’t you?” Hinata says, “Is it because you’re friends with Nemaru?”

Nemaru turns to Komaeda, “Will you guys live together? I want to see you everyday, too! And I know Hinata does! We’re all family!”

Komaeda’s eyes widen, and he allows himself to snuggle closer to Hinata, “We aren’t like that, Nemaru.” 

Hinata begins to give Komaeda’s head a scratch, getting right behind his fluffy ears, and Komaeda leans into the touch, his tail swaying gently in satisfaction. 

Hinata’s other hand rests on his lap, and Komaeda does the unthinkable—he starts licking Hinata’s hand to show his affection.

_What am I even doing? Do I have animal instincts now as well? That’s...concerning, to say the least._

Hinata lets out a laugh, and the sound sounds like gentle music to his ears, “That tickles.” 

Komaeda settles back down in Hinata’s lap, and Hinata checks his phone once more, before a frown makes its way onto his face. The frown doesn’t go unnoticed by Komaeda.

“Komaeda still hasn’t responded,” Hinata lets out a sigh, “I must have done something to upset him. Was hugging him too much? I just...I don’t want him to think no one cares about him.” 

A twinge of guilt hits Komaeda like an arrow piercing through his heart.

_I’m sorry, Hinata. I really don’t deserve you._

Komaeda makes a mental note to reply to Hinata as soon as he gets back home. 

————————————————————————

A few days have passed, and Komaeda is now at the grocery store. He had been living off ramen noodles, but now those are out. His fridge was empty when he returned—he wasn’t one to waste food, and he didn’t want to burden whoever had to clean out his fridge once he disappeared for good since he was supposed to die, after all. 

Sighing, he grabs a cart, and heads into the produce section. Oddly enough, he found bags of acorns, and he couldn’t help but think of Red and Ari, so he stuck a bag in the cart. 

_I hope they will appreciate this._

Truthfully, winter wasn’t for another several months, but those two like to stock up early. Red is very finicky about making sure they have enough to survive through the winter. It is actually currently summer, and a festival is coming up.

With a small smile on his face, Komaeda grabs a couple apples before heading over to the meat section.

_I wonder if Hinata would want to go with me? But isn’t that like...a date?_

Sighing, he grabs a couple packages of chicken and tosses them in. He grabs a package of beef and throws that in as well.

And then a familiar face shows.

“Komaeda!” Hinata says, smiling. Standing next to him is Chiaki Nanami. 

“Hey,” she says with a hesitant smile, “I haven’t seen you in over a month. I’m glad you’re okay.” She lets out a soft yawn and rubs her eyes sleepily.

“Staying up late playing video games, like usual?” Komaeda asks, and she gives a tired yawn. 

Hinata gives the back of his head a scratch and gives Komaeda a hesitant smile, “I, uh….The festival is coming up.”

“Yeah,” Komaeda replies.

_The festival is coming up. Is he going with Chiaki?_

Hinata takes a deep gulp and Chiaki offers him a supportive smile, “I was wondering if, uh...If you wanted to go with me.”

_Like a date?_

“Is Chiaki going to be there?” Komaeda asks. 

“No—“ Chiaki says, and at the same time, Hinata says, “Yes—“

Chiaki gives him a suspicious look. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Hinata?” she asks, and then turns towards Komaeda, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Komaeda eyes them as they walk off so they’re out of hearing distance. Komaeda can’t hear them from where they stand, but it appears as if Chiaki is scolding him about something, and Komaeda can see a faint blush form on Hinata’s face.

_Were they supposed to go together? Is she mad I got invited? Am I...a burden again?_

As they return, Komaeda immediately blurts out, “I’m sorry if you don’t want me there! You don’t have to go with me—“

_Hinata must have feelings for Chiaki, right?_

Hinata immediately shakes his head, “I do want you there!” 

Chiaki just gives them both a suspicious look, before giving a slight eye roll. “I have to go now, Hinata. It was fun shopping, and nice seeing you again, Komaeda.” Komaeda gives a slight nod as he watches her leave.

Suddenly, Komaeda can’t help but ask, “Uh, do you have feelings for her?”

_Wait, what am I thinking? I don’t want to hear the answer to this! Because...what if he does?_

“Actually, you don’t need to answer—“

“I don’t,” Hinata says, “She’s only a friend. My heart belongs to someone else.”

_Oh, so he does have feelings for another._

Komaeda tries to bite down the disappointment as he says, “Oh, I see. Uh, I'm done shopping now. I’ll see you at the festival!” With that, he hurries off to go pay.

————————————————————————

Komaeda lays down on a large rock by the fishing hole, tail curled around his little furry body as he rests his head on his paws. The clear water rests behind him, and the sound of the waterfall by the cliff edge fills his ears. Nearby, Ramtaro is lounging in the fishing hole. 

“I just don’t see what I’m supposed to do,” Komaeda sighs, “I’ve had feelings for him for years, and now the festival is coming up, and I have to go with him pretending I don’t have feelings for him knowing it won’t work out because he has feelings for another.”

“Is this festival a human tradition?” Ramtaro asks. 

“Yes,” Komaeda sighs. He is glad all his animal friends have grown accustomed to the fact that he isn’t exactly fully fox, but they all accept him all the same. 

“You talk awfully fond of this human,” Ramtaro says, “I certainly would like to meet him one day.”

Komaeda’s lips curve into a soft smile, “Humans are normally afraid of bears, you know.”

“But you’re a human,” Ramtaro says, “and you’re not afraid of me.”

“But my circumstances are different,” Komaeda says, “and can you even really call me human, anymore?” 

Ramtaro nods, “Okay, maybe not fully human, but you still have the heart of one.”

Komaeda looks over at Ramtaro, “You’re right. But still, if anyone can accept you, Hinata definitely can. I would want you guys to meet.” 

A few bushes rustle, some stray leaves falling out, and then Rikki, Mila, and Rami step out.

“Does Komaeda love somebody?” Mila asks, an excited gleam in her eyes, “You’re going to that human festival with him, right? The one they hold every summer? How romantic!”

Rikki nods, “And you’re alone with him, right? Isn’t this what humans call a date?”

“It’s not a date,” Komaeda corrects, “We’re just going as friends.” 

“Does he know about your fox life?” Rami asks, a curious glint in his eyes.

“He’s seen me as a fox,” Komaeda says, “But he doesn’t know it’s me. He just thinks I’m his dog’s friend he brought home one night. But still, he welcomes me in every time he sees me as a fox.”

Red and Ari make their appearance as well. 

“Oh, I want to meet him! Please bring him over to meet us!” Ari says, “he sounds so lovely!”

Komaeda lifts his head up off of his paws, his tail giving a slight swish, “Have you all been listening in on my conversation with Ramtaro?” 

Ari scurries closer before resting beside Komaeda, “Maybe, but only because you seemed worried. We could all sense it from afar.” 

Komaeda lowers his head once more, “I’m sorry to have worried you guys. I’m sure if he ever finds out that I’m a fox, he’d love to meet you all.” 

Red says, “It’s up to you, but I’d like to meet him, too. But more importantly, thank you for the acorns you brought the other day.” 

“It wasn’t a problem,” Komaeda says. 

“Isn’t the festival in a couple hours?” Ramtaro suddenly asks.

“You’re right,” Komaeda says, “I suppose I should head back to get ready, then. It was nice talking with you all.” 

After saying his goodbyes to everyone, Komaeda left the forest.

————————————————————————

A small smile makes its way onto Komaeda’s face once he looks at himself in the mirror. His long, fluffy mane of white hair falls around his shoulders like a cloud, soft to the touch. From head to toe, he is wearing an azure blue yukata, covered in a starry pattern and littered with flowers in many different shades of pinks, reds, and yellow, a lighter blue obi holding it together.

_I wonder what Hinata will think?_

And then, a knock sounds at his door, and he nearly trips over his feet to answer it.

Opening it, he reveals the boy of his dreams—dressed in an orange yukata with red and yellow flower patterns all over, and a baby blue obi to keep it in place. 

Hinata looked absolutely stunning, and there was no other way to put it. If Komaeda knew better, he’d kiss Hinata right then and there. But that’d be selfish of him to even think about doing. There’s no way Hinata would even feel the same way. 

“Ah, um, Komaeda?” Hinata asks, and Komaeda snaps out of it, quickly looking away to hide the small flush to his face from being caught staring.

“Sorry!” Komaeda says, “Shall we, uh, get going?”

“Lets go,” Hinata says, and from there, they begin walking to the festival. It isn’t far.

Along the way, there are many people walking, all dressed in yukatas, and many paper lamps are scattered around, keeping the place very nice and lit. 

“It’s quite beautiful out,” Hinata says, “shall we get something to eat?” 

Komaeda nods and they finally reach the festival grounds, which is way more crowded than they anticipated. Unphased by it, Hinata leads them to a street vendor, and they begin to wait in line. 

“It’s quite crowded here,” Komaeda mumbles, and Hinata nods. 

“It sure is,” he says in return, “but still, I'm glad I get to go with you.”

Then Komaeda remembers something, so he turns to Hinata once more, “Where is Chiaki? Wasn’t she supposed to come too?”

Hinata gives a small frown, “She wasn’t feeling too well today, so I told her to stay home and rest.”

_She’s probably just at home playing video games. I’ve known that girl for years and she’s only been sick once in that entire time._

“Oh, I see,” Komaeda says.

Then suddenly, someone accidentally bumps into Komaeda, causing him to lose his balance and fall into Hinata’s arms. Hinata catches him easily.

“S-sorry!” Komaeda says, immediately pulling away. 

_He probably hates me now, doesn’t he? I’m such a fool!_

“It’s alright,” Hinata says, “I’m actually not hungry anymore, and the fireworks are about to start. What about you? Are you hungry?”

Komaeda shakes his head, “Let’s go find a place to watch the fireworks.” 

Hinata gives him a smile before lacing their hands together and leading him out of the crowd. Eventually, they find a spot on a hill overlooking the festival, as well as the forest in the opposite direction, and giving a clear view of the fireworks. 

Soon after, the fireworks start going off, lighting up the sky in various shades of purple, red, pink, orange, and yellows. 

Komaeda looks over to Hinata, who is smiling fondly at the fireworks, their hands still laced together.

_His hand is so warm. I really do love this man with all my heart. He’s so kind, and—_

“The fireworks really are beautiful,” Hinata says.

“Yeah, beautiful,” Komaeda smiles, still looking at Hinata. And then Hinata turns to look at Komaeda.

Komaeda begins to lean in closer, but then he pauses, realizing something is amiss. Snapping out of it, he pulls back and looks at Hinata with wide eyes.

“Your ears,” Hinata says, “and tail…”

_Oh no. This is really bad._

Komaeda’s tail curls around his body tightly. 

“Hinata, I—“ 

Taking a deep gulp, he looks at Hinata’s expression once more. He is wearing a very surprised expression. 

_I can’t do this. I’m such a fool for thinking we could even be together!_

“I’m sorry!” Komaeda says, and without another word, he shifts into his full fox form, allowing the yukata to slip off his small frame completely, and darts towards the forest.

————————————————————————

“My life is over!” Komaeda whines, curling up next to Ramtaro and burying his small lithe frame in the cuddly bear’s fur. 

“It isn’t over,” Ramtaro says.

“I can’t ever go face him as a human again,” Komaeda tells him, “he won’t want to see me again after that, anyways. And why would he? I’m a freak!” 

“You aren’t a freak,” Ramtaro tells him, “you’re just unique.” 

“I should have known it was foolish to try and live both lives as a human and as a fox,” Komaeda says, “but I can’t just choose human, or else I'll be forced into a fox form regardless. But I was so careless! Without thinking, I accidentally allowed my ears and tail to drift into my human form! I got so caught up in the moment!”

“I’m sure everything will work out,” Ramtaro tells him, “have you tried talking to him?”

“I can’t face him,” Komaeda says.

“It’s been a few days,” the bear tells him, “you really should try to talk to him. Didn’t he try looking for you?”

“He did…” Komaeda says, “but how could I just show myself to him?” 

“He hasn’t come again,” Ramtaro tells him, “but he must be worried sick about you. Do I need to carry you to his place myself so you guys will talk?”

“Don’t do that, you’ll put yourself in danger if people see you,” Komaeda scoffs, “and besides, you don’t even know where he lives.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Ramtaro says, “besides, Ari has already followed you in secret.”

“Wait, what?” Komaeda frowns, pulling away to look at Ramtaro properly, “When was this?”

“The details doesn’t matter,” Ramtaro says, “but i’ll put myself in danger if it means seeing you happy again. Go talk to him.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Komaeda sighs, “I’ll go talk to him. So, just stay here and stay safe, alright?”

“Deal,” Ramtaro gives him a bear hug, nearly crushing him in the process, “If the worst case scenario does happen, then we’re all here for you, okay?”

_I guess I have to go face him now. But what will I even say?_

————————————————————————

Komaeda comes to a halt in front of Hinata’s house. He sits in front of the doggy door, his tail curled around his body, ears drooping, and he lets out a soft sigh.

_Well, this is it. Will he even want to see me? He...hates me now, doesn’t he?_

Slowly, Komaeda enters through the little door, and is relieved by the sound of the shower.

_Oh, good. I don’t have to face him yet._

“Komaeda!” Nemaru calls out, tail wagging, “I was worried! Hinata was worried! You haven’t come by!”

“I...Sorry,” Komaeda looks away. 

Nemaru’s tail stops wagging and his ears droop, “Did something happen between you and Hinata? He hasn’t seemed himself for a few days, and you stopped coming by…”

“I think Hinata hates me now,” Komaeda admits, “he found out I’m a fox…and I left. I was afraid.”

“You left?” Nemaru tilts his head, “You didn’t wait to see what he thinks?” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “Humans turning into foxes isn’t normal, Nemaru.”

“Well, no, but,” Nemaru wags his tail again, “Hinata loves and adores you! There’s no way something like this would change that!”

Komaeda jolts at those words, just as the sound of the shower comes to a halt.

“He loves and adores me?” Komaeda shakes his head, “You’re mistaken, Nemaru. There’s no way.”

Nemaru stops wagging his tail again, “I think you’re mistaken, Komaeda. You’ve been together for years, haven’t you? Why would such a silly fact make him hate you?”

“I…” Komaeda takes a deep gulp.

_How do I even respond to that?_

“Nemaru, what are you barking about—” Hinata steps into the room, and freezes when he sees Komaeda. Hinata is wearing jeans that cling to all the right places, and a loose plain baby blue shirt, with a towel draped around his neck. Komaeda wants nothing more than to bolt out of there. “Komaeda?”

Just as Komaeda turns to bolt back out the door, Nemaru blocks it.

“Nemaru, what are you doing?” Komaeda asks.

“Talk to Hinata,” Nemaru says, “Please? I think this is upsetting him too. He hasn’t been the same since you left.”

Hinata starts walking forward, and Komaeda has nowhere to run so he just backs up into a corner, and Hinata bends down before scooping the little white fox into his arms.

Komaeda allows himself to be held close to Hinata’s chest, and begins to relax into the hold as Hinata sits down with him on the couch. 

“So all along, that little white fox that has been coming to visit had been you, Komaeda” Hinata says. Looking up, Komaeda can see Hinata’s lips curl into a soft smile.

Hinata begins to give Komaeda a scratch behind the ears. 

“Can you shift back?” Hinata asks, “We need to talk, and I assume you can’t do it in this form, can you?” 

Komaeda looks around before eyeing the blanket folded on the top of the couch. He begins pawing at it, trying to open it up.

“You want the blanket?” Hinata asks, before unfolding it and tossing it over to Komaeda.

Gratefully, Komaeda crawls under it, and shifts back, the blanket covering his naked frame. He doesn’t bother to hide his ears and tail in his human form. 

“Sorry,” Komaeda says, looking away, “I’m not exactly clothed when I shift back…”

“Ah, er, it’s fine,” Hinata says, covering his face, “I wasn’t expecting your visit.”

“I wasn’t expecting to visit,” Komaeda lowers his head, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Then why did you?” Hinata asks, “Not that I mind, of course!”

“Er, a friend threatened to drag me here himself if I didn’t,” Komaeda said, “but that’d only put himself in danger, so I came. He would have done it, too.”

“Danger?” Hinata frowns.

“He’s a bear,” Komaeda tells him. 

“You’re friends with a bear?” Hinata asks.

Komaeda smiles, his tail wagging slightly, “Yes! He’s quite friendly, too. He’d love to meet you.”

“Well, a friend of yours is a friend of mine, human or not,” Hinata smiles, “I’d love to meet him, too. So, er, have you always been a fox?”

Komaeda shakes his head, “Actually, this is er, recent.”

“Recent?” Hinata tilts his head. 

Komaeda nods, “It actually has to do with why I disappeared for a month…”

_Am I going to have to tell him I tried to kill myself?_

“Can you please tell me what really happened?” Hinata asks.

“I…” Komaeda takes a deep breath.

_It’s now or never._

“I tried to kill myself,” Komaeda says, “and...I should have died. But I guess whatever fox spirit was looking out for me didn’t want me to die, so they gave their life to me. I’ve been like this ever since. It took a whole month for me to wake up.”

Komaeda looks away, unable to look Hinata in the eye.

_Now he really will hate me, if he didn’t before. Why would he want to remain friends with someone who tried to give up their life?_

But what Komaeda didn’t expect was to be pulled into a hug. 

“Don’t ever try that again,” Hinata says, “I can’t lose you, Komaeda. Not now and not ever.”

“But...why?” Komaeda asks. 

“Because I love you, of course!” Hinata blurts out and then pulls away, “I….I understand if it isn’t reciprocated, though. You’re my friend no matter what, okay? So I can’t lose you.”

Komaeda just stares at Hinata. After a long moment of silence, he asks, “...You love me?”

“Yes,” Hinata says.

“Even though I’m a fox?” Komaeda tilts his head.

“Yes,” a soft smile forms on Hinata’s lips.

“Even though I have many flaws?” Komaeda flicks his tail back and forth. 

“Yes,” Hinata breathes. 

“Even though... I’m worthless?” Komaeda looks away.

“You aren’t worthless,” Hinata tells him, “Komaeda, look at me.”

Komaeda obeys.

“Komaeda, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met,” Hinata smiles, “You’re kind, you’re caring, and you always try to make sure those around you are happy. Sure, you have flaws, but so do I and everyone else. But those flaws are what makes you _you_. And you are the person I fell in love with, and the fact you are now a fox isn’t going to change that.”

“You really mean that?” Komaeda asks, his tail giving a little wag, betraying him.

“How long have you known me?” Hinata asks.

“Er, six years?” Komaeda smiles, tilting his head a little.

“And in these six years, have you known me to be a liar?” Hinata inches closer.

Komaeda shakes his head, “No, I haven’t.”

“Then you know I’m speaking the truth,” Hinata tells him.

“I do,” Komaeda leans in closer, “for the record, I feel the same, you know. I never dreamed you’d return my affections.” 

Hinata lets out a small laugh, the sound like music to Komaeda’s ears, before closing the distance and allowing their lips to touch in a chaste kiss. 

Pulling away, Hinata gives Komaeda an award-winning smile, “then, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?” 

“Of course I will,” Komaeda smiles, “I could never dream of having it any other way.” 

“Yay, now we are a family again!” Nemaru hops onto the couch, tail wagging. 

_Family, huh?_

Komaeda smiles at the thought. He could get used to this.

“Now how about we get you into some clothes?” Hinata smiles, “Unless you plan on staying naked under that blanket the entire time.”

“Er, some clothes are fine,” Komaeda smiles, “then maybe after we can have our movie night?”

“That would be lovely,” Hinata says. Making sure the blanket is completely wrapped around himself, he allows Hinata to lead him into his room. 

_I could get used to this new life. I look forward to seeing where this road takes us from here on out._


End file.
